I'm Yours and Yours Only
by HikariSendo
Summary: A girl named Hikari goes to Cross Academy. As she keeps going to the Day Class, the harder it is as she gets continuous headaches from the sun. What will happen to her? Is she a vampire? Who exactly is she? TakumaXOC KanameXOC  The Same OC


_I'm Yours and Yours Only_

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hikari Sendo belongs to the awesome me :D

Kiri Cross belongs to my friend :P

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in her bed. Her window curtains were wide opened and the sunlight gave her a headache. Groaning, she got out of bed and walked over to close them. She slowly walked over to her bed, swaying side to side. Her head met the side of her bed as she threw herself back onto the bed.<p>

"Please. . . Five more minutes." She moved her arms so they could push her up from the bed. Her right hand moved up to her head and began to massage the area where it hurt. Her feet drifted towards the closet that held her clothes. The left hand placed itself on the door and pushed the door open very forcefully. She pulled out her Day Class uniform and put it on. She began to walk over to her desk, so she could put on her socks, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hikari? You ready yet?" It sounded like Kiri. Kiri Cross was the Headmaster's other child, along with Yuki and Zero, but she was different than the two. Hikari got up after putting on her boots and grabbed began to brush her hair with a nearby hairbrush. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and a light blonde and her eyes twinkled a greenish-blue. Moving slowly as possible, she reached the door and walked out.

"Ready." She looked at Kiri who was standing in front of her. Kiri smiled and walked towards the door.

"Zero's in class and I think Yuki's in bed . . . still." Hikari sighed and stretched.

"Hey, did you open my blinds?" Kiri looked back at her.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it's a problem; my head hurts like a flipping rock was thrown at it." Hikari began to rub her head again. Kiri sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry you get headaches from the sunlight, it's not my fault." Hikari's hand left her head and went to her side.

"Yeah. . . I guess. Sorry I lashed."

"Wow. You got over that fast." Kiri smiled a bit showing her teeth. She hid them quickly and continued to walk, but in a faster pace. "Come on, we'll be late." They walked past Yuki's room, knocked on the door screaming for her to wake up and after hearing a loud bang and her freaking out, they continued to class.

During class, Hikari flicked her pencil on her homework as the teacher began to go over it. She thought to herself, "Stupid history. . ." She looked up when the teacher called on her.

"Hikari Sendo, you're needed by Headmaster Cross." Her eyes widened slightly and her head nodded slowly. Kiri looked over at her, who was right next to her. Hikari got up and walked slowly over to the door. As she got out of the classroom, she noticed it was late in the evening. It was about five o'clock, which was almost time for the Night Class to leave the dorms for their class. She looked around, stretched, and began to run towards the Headmaster's. She took the short way and took a wrong turn. Her feet lead her to the Night Class dorm. She swore under her breath and looked behind her. The sun was beginning to go down as she turned around. But before that, she sensed as if someone was staring at her. She looked up into the dorms of the Night Class and saw the curtains shutter slightly. An eerie feeling crept up her spine as she ran off. Her heart ran so fast, that her legs couldn't keep up. She soon found herself at the door of Headmaster Cross. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Headmaster Cross?" She peeked in. He was sipping tea slowly.

"Come on in, Hikari." He said sternly. She walked in and stood in front of him.

"Is there a problem, sir?" She asked politely, trying not to freak out and be like "WHATS GOING ON?" She bit her lip and stood there.

"You know my daughter, Kiri, right?" His hands were in fists and against his mouth. He looked as if he were crying.

"What about her?" She was her best friend and cared about her dearly.

"She's going to have to be in split classes." Hikari's serious face turned into a "lol what?" face.

"Heh, what?" She asked, rubbing her head. He stood up and put a foot on the table.

"Oh please, Hikari, help my dear daughter Kiri by introducing her into the Night Class!" Hikari's face went completely blank.

"Um, I don't even know them." His foot went off the table.

"That's the thing. I've been looking at your records and such and for your health, your parents, would like you to be put into the Night Class as well." A loud bang on the door was heard. Hikari's head turned to the door.

"Come on in." The Headmaster said all cheerfully. The door opened slowly.

"I'm very sorry Headmaster but I thought I'd be late so I ran here." A boy walked in. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green. But the most recognizable thing on him was his uniform. He was a Night Class student.

"Hikari Sendo, I'd like to introduce you to Takuma Ichijo, the vice-president on the Night Class."

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm Yours and Yours Only<span>_

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hikari Sendo belongs to the awesome me :D

Kiri Cross belongs to my friend :P

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Hello Hikari." Takuma said softly and smiled. She could understand why all the girls in the Day Class fangirled over the boys. They were cute.<p>

"Hello Takuma, pleased to meet you." The two bowed and stood up straight and back at Headmaster Cross.

"Hikari, Takuma here offered himself as a guide for you and Kiri." Hikari looked back at Takuma who smiled. His eyes twinkled and caused her to blush a tiny bit.

"But why did you only call me down? Why not Kiri as well?" Hikari was still confused.

"You see, Hikari, Kiri wasn't doing so well in class, that I took you out instead." Hikari began to laugh as loud as possible. "What is it?" Headmaster Cross asked her.

"Woo, you crack me up but um. . . Kiri is a straight A student, did she get an A- or something?" Headmaster Cross looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He went back to his computer and looked up her scores. "Oh. It seems you know more about her than my own daughter, haha. I guess we can call her down."

"Okay then. . ." Hikari was still confused but went along with it. After waiting a while, Kiri showed up.

"Yes Dad?" She walked in casually.

"Takuma Ichijo, of the Night Class, is going to take you on a tour of the Night Class dormitory." Kiri's eyes widened.

"You mean I get to be in the Night Class?" She just turned into the happiest kid on Earth.

"Actually," Headmaster Cross spoke, interrupting her and making her lose that childlike expression. "You'll only be in it, in a sense, half. You can still be in the Day Class. On the other hand, Hikari's headaches have increased and she needs to be in the Night Class." Kiri nodded and looked at Hikari with a bit of jealousy hinted in her eyes. Hikari tried not to smile or look at her. Kiri's emotion changed when she did that.

"Anywhos you should probably go back to your dorms." Headmaster Cross smiled and made a little "shooing" motion. "Takuma will come for you later." Hikari and Kiri nodded and walked out into the hallways and down to their dorm.

"Headmaster Cross." Takuma looked at him. "Are you sure Hikari needs this?" Headmaster Cross went back to his position where his fist were together and against his mouth.

"The seal isn't staying on her." Takuma's cheerful face went serious.

"So that's why Kaname kept an eye on her. So, what kind of vampire is she?"

"She's a pureblood." Headmaster Cross got up from his desk. "Well Takuma, don't tell anyone, even if they ask you. Now get to class." Takuma nodded and left for class.

The next day Hikari woke up and stretched while sitting up in her bed. She looked towards the window and stared. She thought to herself "Why is it like five o' clock?" Her legs drifted over the side of the bed and rubbed her head.

"Good Morning." Hikari stopped her hand and her eyes widened. Lifting her head up she saw a tall, dirty blonde haired boy leaning on the wall. Hikari grabbed the blanket and covered herself up.

"You pervert! Who are you?" A knock was heard on her door as a boy with spikey auburn hair walked in.

"Hanabusa, we have to leave soon." The boy leaning on the wall nodded and got up. The other boy, that walked in, closed the door and left. Hikari stared at the boy as he walked over and bowed.

"Sendo-Sama, please get ready." Hikari just stared and slowly got up.

"O-Okay then. . ." She walked over and went through her closet.

"Sendo-Sama, please. Kaname-Sama has asked that you wear this." He held up a dress for her. It was blue and reminded her of a skinnier version of a Lolita dress. Its ruffles around the long sleeves were white with black lace and was the same on the bodice. Hikari's eyes stared at it and took it slowly. "I will be waiting for you in the hallway." He bowed and left the room.

After putting it on, she walked out into the hallway. The boy smiled and offered her his arm.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Hanabusa Aido." Hikari smiled and took his arm.

"Pleased to meet you." His eyes widened.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled and nodded. They met up with Kiri and the auburn haired boy, who's arms were connected. Her dress was a pinkish-purple colour and the same design. Hikari stared at the boy as Kiri stared at Hanabusa.

"Sendo-Sama, this is Senri Shiki and Kiri-San, I am Hanabusa Aido." Senri rolled his eyes.

"I could've introduced myself."

"Well you kno-. . ." Hanabusa was interrupted by Takuma walking up.

"You two, Kaname asked to have them be at the dorm at six and it's seven thirty." He stood in front of us. "Please, let's get on our way. Kaname is pacing back and forth waiting for us." The other Night Class boys nodded and walked the girls towards the Night Class dorm. They approached the front door and walked in. There stood a couple of people waiting for us.

"Welcome Sendo-Sama and Cross-San." They all bowed except for the boy standing in the middle. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were the same. Takuma, Senri, and Hanabusa walked over to the others.

"Let me introduce you to the others." The boy in the middle walked up. "I am Kaname Kuran, the Night Class president. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He bowed with an arm on his opposite shoulder. Kiri and Hikari exchanged glances. On the inside, both were kind of fangirling. Kaname walked over to Hikari and offered her a hand. "May I take you on a tour of the entire dorm?" Hikari looked over at Kiri who was smiling and nodded slightly. She took his hand and was led throughout the dorm. Kiri stood watching them and was approached by Takuma, who took her hand and around the dorm. Hikari was led down that hallway and taken into a room.

"This is my room. I'm the only one that stays in here." He smiled and held the door open. She entered slowly. "I have something to show you." He led her over to his personal library. "Please. Don't freak out." He pulled out a book that read "The Pureblooded Vampire Families in History." Hikari watched him closely. He opened it up. "There are a total of eight families that are all connected to each other through one ancestor. That is what I am included in. There is one other series of families that are related to the same ancestor and no way related to my ancestor. You are included in that." Hikari started to laugh loudly.

"What is going on? You're playing with me, I know it. What's up with the Night Class anyways?" Hikari was grabbed by Kaname and pushed against the wall. He opened his mouth. Hikari stared at his teeth, especially the ones that were pointed.

"You see these? These are fangs. We are vampires." The door was opened up forcefully by Zero who held up his gun.

"Let her go, Kaname." He did so and Hikari ran down the hallway and into the foyer. Kiri stood there with the others and smiled among them. They stared at her. A tear ran down her face and caused her to run out. All she thought was "Monsters. Bloody monsters." Kiri watched as she darted out of the dorm. She sighed.

"She's not going to accept it, you should know this." Zero walked from the hallway and towards the door. He glared back and ran after her. Kaname walked from the hallway after the door slammed shut. "Kaname. Please, don't mind her. She's not going to accept the fact." Kaname walked down the stairs and put a hand on his face.

"How are we going to convince her, my dear sister?" He walked up to Kiri and put an arm around her.

"I don't know. But I sense it's very close to that spell breaking." Kaname sighed and rested Kiri's head on his chest.

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm Yours and Yours Only<span>_

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hikari Sendo belongs to the awesome me :D

Kiri Cross belongs to my friend :P

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Hikari sat in her bed crying. She was so confused yet she could kind of understand. It was too much for her to handle. Hugging her pillow tightly and felt a tight pain in her chest. It grew to an intense pain. Her eyes widened as she let out a gut-wrenching scream. This sent Zero, Yuki, and Kiri running in.<p>

"Hikari!" Yuki ran over and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?" Zero and Kiri stared at her. "Kiri, go get the Headmaster!" Kiri nodded and ran. Zero slowly walked in and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hikari. Calm down." Hikari stopped screaming and fell backwards. Yuki stared at her and then up at Zero, who was also in shock.

"What's going on?"

"She's. . . She's turning into. . . One of them." Yuki looked back down at Hikari as Zero slowly opened her mouth. Her eye teeth were now sharp like a vampire's. Hikari's eyes opened slowly as Kiri and Headmaster Cross entered.

"Is she alright?" Headmaster Cross walked over to the bed side. Zero looked over and then stormed out. Yuki followed him and Kiri stood there.

"Hikari?" She said softly as the newly turned vampire turned her head. She smiled slightly.

"I finally get it. I remember. I remember everything." Kiri stared at the girl who looked sick and had fangs.

"What do you remember?"

"My life. My life before I was a human." Her eyes closed and Kiri stood up and turned to her father.

"She needs to be in the Night Class." Headmaster Cross nodded and called Kaname and Takuma to the dorm.

"Having a Sendo with a Kuran is going to be dangerous. Her clan is a higher ranked family than the Kurans. Kaname will have to obey her, no matter what."

Hikari slowly came back from her rest from the sound of someone talking. The place around her felt different, the bed seemed more comfy, and the room was darker.

"Kaname."

"Takuma, you've been keeping an eye on her for a while now, why not go do something else. I can take over for you."

"Kaname, please. I don't mind. I have my manga to entertain me."

"Okay. If it makes you happy." Then a door closed. She slowly sat up and moved the curtains back. Sitting in her lounge chair was Takuma reading MeruPuri. He looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning, Hikari-Sama." Hikari rubbed her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Takuma got up and walked over to her, offering her a hand. She took it willingly and stood up, a bit uneasily.

"Takuma, please don't be formal." He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay." He led her over to her antique vanity. "Here, would you care for my help?" Hikari nodded and smiled brightly.

"Please." He picked up her large bristled brush and began to groom her hair.

"Your hair has grown a large amount, Hikari." Takuma seemed to be enjoying himself in brushing it.

"How long is it now?"

"It looks like it should be a little past your lower back." He set down the brush gently and wrapped his arms around her neck, gently putting his head on hers. She smiled and looked in the mirror. It reminded her of her parent way too much a tear ran down her cheek. Takuma noticed it and stood up straight.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" He went to her side and brushed the tear off of her cheek. Her head lifted up slightly and she smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'm alright." Takuma nodded and stood up and helped her out of the chair. She walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. Takuma excused himself for her privacy as she prepared herself for the day. She sighed and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. "My family is one of the rarest families, high ranking, and most notable among other vampires. My parents sacrificed themselves to protect me as I grew up with Takuma and Kaname. I owe everyone a lot." She sat herself in the chair in front of the mirror and glanced at a pack of tablets. They smelled faintly of blood. A note was attached to it. She picked it up and it read:

_Dear Hikari,_

_These blood tablets were special made for you and only you. Your family cannot have fake blood and requires actual blood, so we made them infused with a blood-like substance._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Cross_

She set the note down and sighed. Picking up a tablet and placing it in a glass or water, she watched it turn the water a brilliant red. She stared at it and immediately picked the glass up and drank the water from it. It was gone in about a minute. She stared at the empty glass and repeated this about six more times. She shot herself up and looked in the mirror.

What had she become? She was not human, nor a regular vampire.

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm Yours and Yours Only<span>_

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hikari Sendo belongs to the awesome me :D

Kiri Cross belongs to my friend :P

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Her feet carried her out of her room and down the hallway to find Ruka standing there. She glared at Hikari and as she walked by she whispered "You took Kaname-Sama." Hikari ignored her and continued to walk down the hallway. She met up with Aido who walked out of his room and rubbed his head. He was wearing a towel, but as it accidentally fell, Hikari screamed and covered her eyes. He stared and laughed.<p>

"Don't worry, Hikari-Sama, I'm wearing a swimsuit." Hikari unsheathed her eyes from her hands and looked. She sighed and walked to him.

"Which room is Ichijo's?" Aido pointed to the one down the hallway and sighed.

"There." He walked towards the opposite direction, still in his swimsuit. Hikari watched him for a minute and then went on to Takuma's room. She stood outside his door for a while before lifting her hand up. She began to flex her wrist to knock on the door, when the door opened and Takuma, smiling, stood before her.

"Hello Hikari!" He held the door opened for her and she walked in. There sitting in the lounge chair was Kaname. He stood up and smiled slightly.

"Hello Kaname." She said softly. He made a slight noise and nodded.

"Hello Hikari. You look well today." Hikari blushed slightly and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Thank you, Kaname." Kaname took her hand and kissed it gently.

"We were just discussing some things. Is there anything you need?" Takuma asked, walking over the two.

"Oh yes! I finished MeruPuri. Is there any others you want me to read?" Takuma chuckled slightly.

"You read my entire collection. I'm afraid there's nothing else. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay! I enjoyed it very much!" She smiled and grabbed his hands and swayed back and forth. Kaname interrupted.

"Hikari, may we talk privately in my room?" Hikari stopped and looked over.

"Sure!" She smiled and let go of Takuma's hands, whose were holding on with a never ending grasp. Kaname offered her a hand and she took it gently. Her head turned around and looked at Takuma who was standing in his room with jealousy and sadness hidden behind his eyes. Her head turned back around when Kaname began to talk.

"Takuma's very loyal. Please don't get too caught up in him, okay?" Hikari stared up at him. What did he mean?

"I don't get it." She said straight up. They approached his room and he opened it up for her, letting her in first. She walked in, remembering the place, and stood in the middle, looking around. He closed the door and walked over to her. His hand brushed the hair out of her face and his delicate, brown eyes met her passionate, green eyes. A blush came across her face slightly and she tried to avoid eye contact. His hand left hers, and both of his hands traveled up her arms, and to her shoulders. He pulled her close and let go of one of her shoulders, lifting her chin up.

"Hikari. I love you and so does Takuma. Do what's right and go for a pureblood and continue the pureblood social ranking." His grip tightened on her arm. Both of his hands went to hers. He bent down to kiss her, but was stopped by Takuma running in.

"Hika-. . ." He stared at the two, who's lips were almost touching. His cheerful expression was lost and he dropped the bag he held, and ran towards his room. Distracted, Kaname's grip loosened and Hikari got free and ran after him. Yelling Takuma's name down the hallway and in heels, caused Hikari to trip over a rug and knocked over a vase. As the vase shattered next to her, a piece went flying, cutting her cheek, arm, and creating a hole across her middle on her dress. All caused blood to gently pour out and created every nearby vampire to come running. She assumed fetal position, sitting upright, to comfort the pain. Kaname walked over and looked at her. He picked her up and took her back to her room.

"Seiren." A grey-haired girl appeared.

"Yes Kaname-Same?"

"Please go get me some bandages and send me Takuma after delivering me the kit quickly." The girl nodded and ran off. Senri, Kain, Ruka, and Aido stood on the side of the hallway watching Kaname take the injured girl to her room. When Kaname took her into the room, he set her down on her bed and stared at her wounds. The only thing left was the dried blood. A knock on the door was heard and he answered it.

"My master, here is your bandages." Seiren handed him a first aid kit. He smiled and thanked her. Walking back, Hikari sat up in bed.

"Kaname. . ." A tear rolled down her cheek. He set the kit on the table and walked over to her.

"Yes Hikari?"

"Is it bad that I don't know who I like anymore?" He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I caused all of this." He bowed respectfully. She shot him a glare. Her eyes were red from crying and from the anger that filled her.

"Stand up you fool! You probably just ruined my relationship with Takuma! What were you thinking? You don't tell me how to live my life, I do. It's my body so I control it. Control yours unless if you want me to, because I sure will and make sure you go through hell." He stood up and stared at the girl who went back to crying into her knees. He walked over to her and looked down.

"I. . . I'll see what I can do." A knock on the door directed Kaname's attention. He walked over to the door and there stood Takuma, who looked like he'd been crying for an hour. Kaname walked out of the room leaving Hikari to herself. She sat in the room and looked at her torn dress. She got up and took it off, along with her heels; she didn't need to hurt herself anymore. Her closet doors were opened forcefully as she grabbed a new outfit. She put it on quickly and fixed herself up before going back out into the hallway.

Hikari left her room and saw Kaname walking into his room looking down. She felt bad for him after what she had done. She walked down the hallway and passed his room to Takuma's. Her hand met his door with a gentle knock. A faint "come in" was heard as she opened the door slowly.

"Takuma?" He was sitting on his bed, with the curtains down, holding a stuffed bunny. "It's okay, I'm here." His curtains flew open and he stood up.

"Get out of here. Can't you see I don't like you anymore? I knew you were just using me. Get out!" He threw the bunny at her. She hit it to the wall.

"What did Kaname say to you?" She walked over to the crying blonde.

"He said that I should apologize to you for hurting you, diverting your feelings from hi-. . ." He was cut off by Hikari planting her lips on his. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. The two broke after a while.

"I will never hate you and you will never have to apologize to me." Hikari turned around and started for the door. She placed a hand on the knob. "That bunny, treat it nice. . . I remember giving that to you." The door opened as she walked down the hallway. The next person she had to talk to was Kaname. She had to admit it, she was a bit scared, but yet, she enjoyed the fact that she just had her first kiss with Takuma.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Yours and Yours Only<br>_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hikari Sendo belongs to the awesome me :D

Kiri Cross belongs to my friend :P

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>She knocked gently on his door. He opened it and let her in. She diverted her attention to the floor.<p>

"Can I help you?" Kaname asked as he closed the door.

"Kaname. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I-. . ." She was cut off by Kaname putting a finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry for everything. Please accept my apology." His eyes were sincere and she fell for instantly. He smiled gently and rested his head on hers.

"Kaname, do you want me to still think about the whole pureblood thing?" His head left hers and he smiled slightly.

"If it wouldn't cause you any trouble." She nodded and smiled.

"Of course." He smiled back at her. "Oh, and thank you for helping me." She started for the door before she was grabbed by Kaname. He pulled her back. She twisted around and fell into him gently. He caught her and helped her up.

"Could you stay here a little while longer?" She smiled a bit.

"Sure." He held her gently the whole time. He let go and she smiled, leaving back to her room.

As she made it back to her room, she put on her jacket, shoes, and other things to keep her warm as she went outside for a night walk. She made her way to the front door before a voice stopped her.

"May I walk with you?" She turned around and saw Takuma standing behind her. She smiled and nodded, which caused him to walk towards her, offering her an arm. They walked outside and through the darkened world. The cold breeze flew past the two and caused Hikari and shake from the cold. Her skirt fluttered in the wind. Takuma held her tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"Thank you for coming with me, Takuma." She muffled in his chest. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"You're welcome." They stood in one place before Takuma shot his head up. He pushed Hikari to the side and he blocked an attack from a mysterious figure. The figure knocked him to the side.

"Takuma!" Hikari got up from the ground and ran over to him. He sat up and rubbed the blood off of his cheek. "Please don't mo-. . ." She was grabbed by the figure.

"Wow, you purebloods make me jealous. Very, very jealous." It sounded like a man talking. She struggled to get free before unintentionally freezing his hand. He dropped her on the ground, causing her to make a loud thud. The man began to curse at her. Takuma got up, taking his jacket off, and in the blinded rage, took his katana and charged at him. The sword went right through him.

"You Level E's shouldn't be on school grounds." The Level E moved backwards, thus removing Takuma's sword, then charged a second later and punched him against the nearby wall. Takuma stood on the wall and propelled himself off and wrapped his arm around the man's neck and flipped him over, then thrusting the sword into the Level E. The man got up from the ground and pushed Takuma back. Takuma ran after the disgraced vampire and sliced it down the middle. "You. Deserve. To DIE." He stood there, flicked his sword to get rid of the blood, and walked over to Hikari, who sat on the ground amazed.

"Takuma." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for protecting me." He placed his sword into its sheath.

"Anything for the person I love the most." He lifted her head up. Her eyes twinkled with the night. She smiled and kissed him passionately. They broke it and he placed his sword sheath back into his belt and held her tightly. The wind blew past them again, causing the fallen leaves to fly around them. They kissed again and she stood there resting her head in his chest. He grabbed his jacket he dropped on the ground and wrapped it around her. She held it close and smiled.

"Hikari, I love you." His eyes closed and he smiled.

"I could tell since the day I met you." She looked up at him. He looked back at her. Another large gust of wind blew past them, causing her skirt to go up. She tried to keep it down in the front, but the back just went up.

"Nyaaa!" She attempted to keep her skirt down at all cost. Takuma just stood there laughing.

"You're so cute." He smiled and put and arm around her wait. "Um, Hikari?" He looked away, with a nervous look.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go into town tomorrow, like as a um. . . a um. . ."

"A date?"

"Y-Yeah." She smiled and giggled.

"Of course!" He smiled back. They walked back to the dorms smiling and with their arms locked.

Takuma escorted her to her room and kissed her forehead. They parted ways with a their good nights. She put her pajamas on and crawled into bed. After passing out, she woke up to a loud crack outside. It was thunder. This freaked her out so much she ran out of her room and down the hallway to Takuma's room. She barged right in, waking him up.

"Who's there?" He got up from his bed and walked over to his door. There was another loud crack of thunder, louder than the one before. Hikari threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down and held her, not knowing it was her. "Hikari, is that you?" He helped her up and held her tight. She buried her head into his chest. He removed her arms from his waist and picked her up bridal style.

"C-Can I sleep with you, Takuma?" She asked in a fright stricken voice. He looked at her and smiled, walking over to his bed.

"Sure, I'll protect you." He laid her down in bed and crawled behind her, holding her protectively. Another loud crack was heard, but it was enough to scare her. She tensed up slightly. Takuma got up, released his curtains and covered them in blankets. Hikari turned around to face him as he laid back down. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, causing her to fall asleep instantly. "Good night, my Hikari." He watched her fall asleep before kissing her forehead and falling asleep as well.


End file.
